Photo Booth Etiquette
by Ash Ninja
Summary: M'gann drags Conner around the mall and finds a popular Earth machine she had heard about and has been dying to try. Sadly Conner hasn't the faintest idea why... Until she ropes him into it as well. Supermartian. One-shot.


**A/N: Been wanting to do a fic like this for a while.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Photo Booth Etiquette  
**

**

* * *

**

"Look, Conner!" M'gann said gleefully. "A photo booth!"

M'gann had taken the Boy of Steel out for a day of shopping at a large mega mall in Happy Harbor. Though he loathed in-close, tight spaces Conner could not refuse the Martian his company. It was simply not in his nature.

"A what?" Conner asked suspiciously, his hands loaded with countless bags of new designer clothes. Conner had done his homework, and it seemed most men accompanied women to hold their shopping bags out of politeness.

"A photo booth. You go in with a friend, make faces at the camera, and you get two strips of four photos. It's fun, come on!" M'gann grabbed her friend's hand, and pulled him along.

This was obviously not Conner's idea of fun, as he resisted M'gann's impatient tugs. "M'gann, I am afraid I must... ah... refuse your offer. _Fun_ as it may sound."

M'gann whirled around and gave Conner an pleading look, one of the looks that she usually reserved for Artemis when had a bar of chocolate.

"Conner, please come into the booth with me. It will be fun, and it will be great." M'gann gave one final, strong tug and yanked Conner into the booth. M'gann pulled the black cloth back to enclose them completely into the booth.

Conner shifted awkwardly. It wasn't exactly comfortable in the booth, what with M'gann's many bags crowding around their feet. "Er...what do we do?" Conner asked, confused at the screen that was in front of them.

M'gann smiled. "You put money into that little slot there. Usually dollar bills, that is. And then you choose what caption you want, and you look into the camera...and then it takes five pictures! Quite simple really. It should be loads of fun!" M'gann beamed at Conner.

Conner nodded halfheartedly. "Right."

Truth be told, Conner was immensely uncomfortable being this close to the young martian girl. Feelings that he had carefully worked to keep buried were quickly resurfacing, and as he felt M'gann's warm skin brush up against his, he acquired an intense case of goosebumps. He shivered involuntarily.

"Ready?" M'gann asked, obviously enjoying this moment of fun. "Look at the camera, it's taking our picture in ten seconds."

"Ten seconds?" Conner asked, panic lacing his voice. "What face should I make?"

"Hmm... let's just smile nice for the first picture."

_Three, two, one... SNAP!_

"Okay, I'm over this," Conner started to get out of the booth but M'gann grabbed his arm.

"Conner! Please stay..." she stuck her bottom lip out as the next picture was taken. He sighed in defeat a and settled back down beside the Martian girl.

"That was easy." Conner said, rolling his eyes. "What about the next one?"

M'gann thought for a moment. "Let's look contemplative. Look like you're thinking seriously about something."

The next picture snapped, and Conner got a little into it. "I am glad that you talked me back into this, M'gann. It's okay."

M'gann grinned, glad that Conner was finally loosening up. "For the next shot, dance about and look like you're partying or something." The two danced around as best they could in the cramped space, and ceased when they heard the camera click.

"Now aren't you glad that I talked you into this?" M'gann asked, turning to Conner.

"'M'gann-"

"And to think, you didn't want to do this! And now we're having so much fun-"

"'M'gann!" Conner shouted.

M'gann looked taken aback. "Yes?"

"The picture! It is going to take any moment!"

"Oh no!" M'gann said, biting her lip.

"Quick! What do we do?" Conner asked quickly.

"Erm...uh...er..." M'gann stuttered.

"'M'gann! Say something!"

In a moment of panic, M'gann grabbed Conner's head, yanked it towards her, and kissed Conner right on the mouth. Conner gave a surprised moan and got into the kiss, alternating pressure on the young girl's lips. He ran his hands through M'gann's silky hair. M'gann's lips felt so good against his own.

Suddenly realizing what they were doing, Conner threw M'gann away from him. "'M'gann!" Conner started, looking scandalized. "What are you doing? That is not proper photo booth..." he paused and pulled out the first word the came to mind, "_etiquette_!"

Despite the situation, M'gann started giggling. "Photo booth _what?_"

Conner glared at M'gann. "Er, photo booth _etiquette._ Maybe you need to brush up on some of the lessons."

M'gann burst out laughing. "What in the name of Mars are you going on about?"

Conner blushed. He had actually enjoyed kissing M'gann, but for fear of un-reciprocated feelings, Conner kept that secret to himself.

"You do not kiss someone unless you know it is alright with them. Especially not in a photo booth in a _mall,_" Conner said matter-of-factly.

M'gann blushed as well. "I-I'm sorry, Conner. It was just.. .just... it just happened in a moment of panic. It won't happen again." she assured her teammate.

Conner felt his heart sinking into his stomach. "So you didn't even mean it?" he asked, becoming downtrodden.

M'gann sensed a secret in Conner, a secret that was urging to get out of him. "Did you... did you _want_ me to mean it?" she asked quietly.

Conner twiddled his thumbs, becoming shaky. "I do not know, M'gann."

M'gann looked at the ground. "Because I really liked it."

Conner whipped his head towards the young Martian. "You... you what?"

"I liked it," M'gann said quietly, hoping Conner felt the same way.

Conner felt his heart lift from its place in his stomach and soar up, up into the heavens. A large grin broke out on his face. He took Conner's hand.

"Er, Conner?" M'gann asked softly.

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you...You know, following photo booth etiquette and all... could I... could I kiss you again?" M'gann asked hopefully.

Conner's grin grew larger. He leaned in close to M'gann. "Yeah, you can, M'gann." he replied, excited that he was so close to M'gann.

Their lips met for a second time, and the second kiss far outstripped the first. Conner's tongue curiously found his way into M'gann's mouth, and his tongue explored every inch of that mouth. When they broke apart several minutes later, both were breathing heavily.

"We should get going." M'gann breathed.

Conner nodded. They both managed to pull themselves out of the booth, and stood waiting for their photos to print. When they did, they were both delighted to see them. They were quite clearly kissing in the last photo.

M'gann looped her arm with Conner's. "You know," M'gann said as they walked off, "we really should keep these photos out of sight."

Conner laughed. "Of course we will. No one needs to know about us. Not yet anyway."

M'gann grinned as she led Conner out of the mall, glad that the day had gone so incredibly well.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully Superboy wasn't ooc in this story. And I hoped you guys all liked to story.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.  
**


End file.
